Scars
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: OH fic! YEAH! Anyway... It's about them getting togetther when both think the other doesn't feel the same and how they get scares becuz of it...


A/N: Crazi: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAhA!!!!! Fear me I'm back and sick and on meds so craziness insues!! ^_^

Pietro: She does not own Otogi Ryuuji, 

Otogi: YES! **does a happy dance**

Pietro: Because he belongs to Honda…. **Otogi nods** Who belongs to the crazy girl down the street… 

Otogi: Damn…

Pietro: Hence he's always here to see you Otogi. 

Jou: anyway, she doesn't own things… but she does on a nice pretty lil CD called Moulin Rouge.

Otogi: THERE IS YAOI! ^_^ I get my Honda-chan! ^_^

Draco: please review….

========

Hiroti Honda nursed his hand as he walked away from where he'd cornered the last guy from that afternoon. Jounouchi Katsuya took half and he took half though Jounouchi was still out searching them down it seemed since he wasn't waiting at the school for him at the agreed time. 

__

'Either that or there will be a message on my machine saying that he got Seto to pick him up and not to worry…' Honda thought with a loud sigh. He looked at his watch again and bit his lip trying to decide what to do. After a few moments he took off in the opposite direction of his apartment. 

----------

Otogi Ryuuji sighed as he stirred his one pot dinner that would last him about a week. He was glad his cupboards were well stocked. It looked like the only thing he would have to do is have a supermarket deliver things to him. Once it was done, Otogi put all but one bowl in the refrigerator and sat down on the couch. Every once in a while taking a bite while still trying to comprehend what happened that afternoon and the fact that he might have lost his best friend Hiroti Honda forever because of it.

------------------ 

Honda stopped to answer his cell phone in the parking garage of one of the pricier apartment buildings in Domino. "Hello?"

"Honda! Otogi won't answer my calls, do you know if he's all right?" Ryou's voice asked him.

"I'm in the parking garage of his building right now… I'm worried about him. I mean the way he ran off…"

"Baka! Stop yapping at my hikari and get to his apartment!" Bakura said. 

"I'm still walking that way Bakura," Honda said before hanging up. He could just imagine Ryou sitting in his yami's lap clinging to him worriedly while Bakura was plotting on how to get out of the house to send those other boys to the shadow realm for all eternity. Honda found himself at Otogi's door much sooner than he expected. He took a deep breath and knocked. 

"Who is it?" Otogi's quiet voice whispered from the other side of the door. 

"It's me, 'Ogi… Open up, please?" Honda asked. 

The door opened and one expressive eye peered out. "Why are you here, Honda-kun?" he asked, surprise was written all over his features. Honda knew it. He'd been best friends with the duelist for almost three years now.

"Why wouldn't I have come? Please let me in 'Ogi," Honda pleaded with the teen before the door was opened for him. Otogi's head was bowed as if he couldn't look up at Honda. 

"Honda-kun! You're hand! What happened?" Otogi asked when he saw it taking it in his hands to asses the damage before dragging the smirking Honda to the bathroom to get his first aide kit. 

"Umm… Nothing big, just a disagreement," Honda said before Otogi looked up at him. "One of those scumbags hit you 'Ogi?" he asked tracing around the black eye that was developing on his friends left eye. 

"One of them was just waiting for me to run out of the school apparently." 

"Oikawa."

"How… How did you know?" Otogi asked shocked and a bit unsettled about how calm Honda was. 

"He's the only left-handed guy besides Yugi in the school and I know Yugi wouldn't hit you like that…"

"Still… What happened? What kinda disagreement did you have Honda-kun?"

"It's not important… Look, 'Ogi," Honda said as Otogi wrapped up his slightly bleeding hand. "I'm worried about you… I came over to see how you were doing…"

"Does it matter?!" Otoogi asked harshly. 

"Yes it does!" Honda said as the boy stalked out of room. 

"It doesn't because if it did someone would have apologized for the ridicule I got on my way home! No one cares what happens to me now Honda! I'm just here for a laugh!"

"You are **_NOT_** Otogi Ryuuji!" Honda yelled at him causing the smaller boy to wince. "Would I have come over here if I weren't worried about you? Would I hunt down every single one of our classmates that in anyway ridiculed you today and beat the shit out of almost all of them? Do you think I'd be this worried?" he demanded. 

"OVER WHAT?" Otogi asked tears forming in his eyes. "It's all true! I am gay Honda. I don't have the same kind of inner strength to get people to accept me for who I am like Jounouchi and Seto! They demand that they are accepted, and I can't do that!"

"Listen to me 'Ogi!"

"Just leave me alone Honda-kun!"

"Damn it Otogi! Please listen to me," Honda said before Otogi turned around folding his arms across his chest. "Please 'Ogi…"

"Just leave Hiroti-san," Otogi said softly. Honda stiffened. He heard the tears in his friend's voice, and almost see them in his eyes. There was no way in hell he was leaving his friend in this condition on his own will. So he stood his ground. 

"I can't 'Ogi… I can't just leave you like this."

"GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE HIROTI! I'm not going to get mixed up in anyone's sick idea of a game! Just get out and leave me the hell alone," Otogi said whirling to face his best friend. Honda was right, there were rivers of tears on his 'Ogi's face. Honda went to brush them away and say something when Otogi smacked his hand away. "Please Honda, just go…"

Honda clamped his mouth shut and left the apartment. Otogi fell to his knees sobbing. This was the only way he saw as a possibility now. 

Honda didn't need a weakling like him to take care of and he sure as hell didn't need his image tarnished by some gay 'freak', as everyone seemed to put it.

-------------------------

Honda was pacing the hall outside of Otogi's apartment. He had a key and he was holding it tight in his hand. Otogi obviously didn't remember that he had it or he would have demanded it back. 

Honda glanced at his watch. It was midnight. He'd been pacing the hall for about five hours now… No wonder he was getting tired. A loud crash from his friend's apartment pulled him out of his thoughts. He was at the door banging loudly in no time, yelling to his friend. No answer. He used the key and ran in, leaving the door wide open in the process. He found Otogi shivering in the kitchen. His eyes were unfocused and when Honda got him to talk, all he got was something about 'papa'. He got up to get the phone and saw the pill bottle half-empty, the packaging lying beside it. He called the hospital before turning back to Otogi and trying to talk to him. 

---

Otogi was getting his stomach pumped while Honda paced the waiting room. He was shocked awake. He called Yugi and Seto when he got there and was told to wait in the waiting room. Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura showed up at the same time while ten minutes later Joey and Seto got there. Joey still looking rather lost. Yugi ran over and hugged Honda saying everything would be fine. 

"I hope so Yugi… I really hope so…"

"Which one of you is Mister Hiroti Honda?" Honda stood up as the nurse came in. 

"I am…"

"The doctor says that you may see Ryuuji now… And that I can tell the other's how he's doing… The doctor wishes to speak with you so she'll explain Ryuuji's situation." 

"Arigatou," Honda said getting the room number and running down the hall. 

"What happened to Otogi?" Seto asked keeping his arm around Jou whom was waking up more when he realized exactly where they were. 

"Ryuuji-san tried to commit suicide two hours ago and Hiroti-san found him," the nurse explained. Yugi gasped and turned into the arms of his Yami to hide his tears. Ryou's eyes became distant while the other four listened intently to what the nurse was saying. "If someone can not stay with Ryuuji-san twenty-four hours a day, he may have to put in an institution for rehabilitation… He already needs a counselor."

"I'll pay for the counselor but I have a feeling Honda will be staying with Otogi…" Seto said. 

"There are several highly trained nurses who could move in with him for a certain duration of time," the nurse said pulling out a folder to hand to Seto but he held up his hand. 

"I do not mean to demure your faculty's talents, but I feel, as well as the rest of us, Otogi-san needs someone he knows and trusts. The only person I know of who is qualified for the job in that stand point is-"

"Honda-kun!" the six said together. The nurse blinked and nodded putting away the folder and smiling. 

"And is Hiroti-san paying for the bill?"

"I am," Seto said pulling out his pen. Jou smiled to Seto after he finished his signature in a flourish. 

"Arigatou, koibito… Arigatou…" he said snuggling up to him a sadness in his eyes. Seto held him tightly. Jou's friend Keichi who had on several occasions allowed Jou to stay over when the elder Jounouchi was drunk had committed suicide the year before, and as far as Katsuya could see, it was for the same reason. To escape the ridicule of homophobes. "Seto-chan."

"Hai?"

"Could I borrow a car later today?" he asked quietly. 

"I'll drive you, Katsuya…" Seto whispered kissing his inu's hair. "I know you want to be alone, but right now I don't want you to even leave my sight…"

Yugi curled up in Yami's lap, while Ryou was doing the same with Bakura. Katsuya used a chair, a table, and Seto's lap for his place of rest while they waited for Honda-kun to them know everything would be fine. 

----

Honda stepped into Otoogi's room. The boy was asleep hooked up to a couple of machines. Honda felt himself wince. 

"It's not as bad as it looks, sir," the doctor said from behind him. "Ryuuji-san will be completely fine physically… He'll need to see a counselor or social worker… And someone will have to stay with him…to make sure that he doesn't get the chance to do this type of thing again…" she explained. 

"Do you have any idea how he'll be emotionally?" 

"Probably upset… He tried to end whatever was bothering him, and didn't succeed… Not to mention that now his friends will fret over him excessively when he was probably trying to put an end to him being a burden…" A nurse came in and whispered something to her. "It seems you both have a very generous friend…" Honda looked back at her, he'd been staring at Otoogi's pale face. "Seto Kaiba is paying for all the expenses."

"I knew he would…" Honda said absently. The doctor blinked, then smiled. 

"And who will be staying with Ryuuji-san?"

"I will. I'm not going to let him out of my sight," Honda said. 

"I'll tell your friends in the waiting room. You may stay here tonight," she said leaving. 

---

Yugi and Ryou woke to their yamis nudging them gently. Jou woke up because Seto was sitting him up and whispering to him. The three sleepy teens blinked as a doctor walked over to them. "Ryuuji-minna?" she asked. 

"Hai. We're here for Ryuuji-sama," Ryou said rubbing his eyes. 

"He's going to be perfectly fine. You may all go home, Hiroti-san is staying with him tonight and now on…"

"We knew about the staying with him at home," Katsuya yawned leaning against Seto tiredly. 

"I thought I should come and tell you that Hiroti-san was staying here at the hospital with Ryuuji-san…" With a nod she left the six teens. 

"Come my hikari, we should get you in bed," Yami said picking Yugi up. Bakura did the same with Ryou while Jounouchi just walked snuggled into Seto's side.

---

Otogi woke to a horrible feeling of dread. His stomach was hurting something terrible and his head was pounding… And to top it all off, the room was so damned bright. He blinked several times before realizing someone had a hold of his right hand. He was able to sit himself up a bit more and saw that Honda was sitting in a chair next to him asleep gripping his hand tightly. Otogi looked around and realized he was in the hospital. "Honda…" Otogi sighed as tears brimmed his eyes. He was hooked up to two different IV drips but could still move. Which he did, he was now kneeling in front of Honda. He reached over and shook Honda slightly. The other teen stirred but didn't quite wake. Otogi shook harder. 

"Otogi-kun…" he murmured making the smaller black haired teen blush before shaking him as hard as he could without moving his hand from it's resting place in Honda's. "Hmm… What?" Honda asked yawning and rubbing his eyes before focusing on Otogi who had some sunlight behind him. _'Damn, Otogi's beautiful… But after last night I don't think he'd feel the same way about me…'_ "You're awake!" Honda said with a smile tightening his grip in Otogi's hand. The other nodded and shivered a bit. "Damn, 'Ogi! You're freezing!" Honda said taking his hand from Otogi's not noticing the disappointed look on his face. He pulled the covers back over the dice duelist before sitting next to him. "What happened yesterday 'Ogi? You scared the fucking shit out of me!" Honda said noticing how Otogi's head hung low. He pulled the other boy to him and Otogi clung to him trying to hold back tears. 

"I didn't want to be a burden to you, Honda-chan!" Otogi sobbed, obviously, he lost his battle.

"You're not a burden, Ogi-kun… Never a burden…" he said rubbing Otogi's back as he cried. He wasn't sure when he'd developed a thing for his friend, but he was positive that it was something more than just physical attraction. It was something much more. Otogi soon fell asleep again snuggled into Honda's side. 

Not long later, they were found that way by Jou who came in while Seto was talking to the nurses. 

"Hey guys!" he said with a smile that grew bigger when he saw the position his friend was in. A glare from Honda and Jou took a closer look to see Otogi was asleep. 

"Opps… Sorry man…" Jou said quieter. "Seto-chan was just coming to make sure that Otogi could be released today…"

"And?"

"He can go home now," Seto said coming in and placing his arm around Jounouchi's waist. "We can drive you out to his apartment…"

"Actually… I'd need to get things from my house… You know clothes and stuff…" Honda said.

"I'll take the bike and bring you a bag," Jou offered. 

"You ain't driving my bike no where!" Honda said. Otogi moved slightly, snuggling closer to Honda's side causing Honda to blush slightly. 

"So, **_is_** there something going on between you two?" Seto asked. Honda sighed and shook his head no. Obviously, he was not happy by that fact. "Tell you what, Katsuya and I will take Otogi home and stay with him till you get there…"

"That's Kaiba, Jou… I'll wake him up and get him dressed," Honda said. Seto nodded pulling Jou out of the room after handing Honda Otogi's bag of belongings. "Otogi…" Honda said gently shaking the boy who blinked up at him with a cute yawn. 

"Wha- **yawn** what is it, Honda-chan?" Otogi asked rubbing his eyes.

"You need to get dressed… Seto and Jou are gonna take you home," Honda said as he got up and got out Otogi's things. 

"Where are you going?" Otogi asked looking worried as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. 

"Home to get a few things, then I'll be back over to your house before you know it…" Honda said setting the bag beside Otogi who nodded almost numbly. A nurse came in and took the IV from his arm and left with a cheerful smile. Otogi walked past Honda and into the bathroom to change. He came back out in his black shirt and pants. Without his normal headband his hair fell carelessly into his face covering most of it in a veil of black. "Ready?" Honda asked quietly. Otogi nodded as his friend smiled slightly picking up the bag and opening the door for him. 

"Hey Otogi!" Jou said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess," Otogi, said quietly. Seto gave him a smile as Honda came out. 

"I'll meet you guys over there in a few," Honda said giving Otogi's shoulder a squeeze before leaving. 

Once Otogi got home, he pled a headache and went into his room to lay down. Jou sat on Seto's lap and they waited for Honda to come. Otogi was actually lying down, because they could see the boy from where they were. 

Otogi reached over to the other side of his bed and turned on his CD player. "One day I'll fly away… Leave all this to yesterday… Why live life from dream to dream, and dread the day, when dreaming ends… One day I'll fly away, fly, fly away…"

Jou looked to Seto and sighed. Seto held Jou tighter. 

Not long after that, Honda came in setting his bag down and taking off his shoes. "How is he?" Honda asked coming over to Seto and Jou.

"Please, make the same song over and over stop!" Jou whined burying his head in Seto's chest. Honda blinked. Otogi must have heard because the song changed to people talking about love and then a song.

"We'll leave now," Seto said with a smirk to Honda. The other brunette shook his head as the couple left. He turned and walked into Otogi's room, knocking slightly. The black haired boy rolled over and smiled slightly. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked walking over and sitting down on edge of the bed. He recognized the song from some movie that Yugi, Ryou, and Otogi loved to get together and watch; though no one else understood since they all cried in the end. 

"Kinda tired, but at the same time wide awake…" Otogi answered sitting up and rubbing at his eyes again. Honda reached over and brushed some hair away from his friend's face causing him to blush. 

"Are you hungry? I can fix you something…"

"I'm okay…" Otogi said, he sounded more asleep than he looked. Otogi scooted closer to Honda and leaned against him. "I'm really sorry, Honda-chan…"

"It's all right… You're all right so everything is fine," Honda said hugging the smaller teen to him. 

"But…"

"No buts…" Honda said as Otogi snuggled close again. 

"Okay…" he sighed before falling asleep. Honda moved Otogi to lay down. He was about to leave when a whimper from the bed stopped him. He walked over and sat down next to Otogi who moved to use Honda's lap as a pillow. Honda blushed fiercely. 

"Don't worry Otogi… Nothing can hurt you ever again as long as I'm here…" Honda said leaning back against the headboard listening to the music. 


End file.
